Résurrection
by FolleDingue78
Summary: Céleste Stewart et je suis dangereuse. Folle dangereuse. Peut-être même monstrueuse. J'entends des voix dans ma tête et je vois des personnes que personne ne voit. Plusieurs fois je me réveille dans mon lit trempée non pas de sueurs à cause de mes cauchemards mais poissé de sang. Du sang humain. Aujourd'hui, nous partons. Nous déménagons de l'Amérique pour le nord de l'Angleterre.
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Voici ma première fic ! Soyez indulgent et donnez-moi votre avis !

Tout m'appartient et j'ai jugée que la catégories Vampire Knight car cela s'y approche le plus. En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Résumé : Je m'appelle Céleste. Céleste Stewart et je suis dangereuse. Folle dangereuse.  
Peut-être même monstrueuse. J'entends des voix dans ma tête et je vois des personnes que personne ne voit. Plusieurs fois je me réveille dans mon lit trempée non pas de sueurs à cause de mes cauchemards mais poissé de sang. Du sang humain.  
Aujourd'hui, nous partons. Nous déménagons de l'Amérique pour le nord de l'Angleterre. Dans un pensionnat mixte.  
Celui de St. Clare's à Oxford. Si j'avais su tout ce que j'allais découvrir, je me serais enfuie en courant en direction opposé...

Prologue

**Il** y avait trois branches. Quoiqu'en dise les religieux, théologistes et autres spécialistes de ce genre.

Les Hommes dits normaux viennent d'Adam et d'Eve. Jusque-là, rien de difficile !

C'est la première branche. Celle qui est dans les grâces de LUI. Puis une seconde branche. Fruit d'une union qui n'aurait jamais dû ne serait-ce envisagé. Celle de Lucifer et d'Eve.

Poussée par une femme dans l'ombre, cette union maudite donna naissance à Caïn, le premier meurtrier, le premier ayant commis un fratricide sur Terre.

D'une certaine façon, on pouvait justifier son acte impardonnable par sa parenté.

Avoir Satan comme géniteur, n'aidait pas forcément….

Elle est tombée dans la damnation du Tout-Puissant, et tous ses descendants sont devenus la lie de notre peuple.

Dire qu'ils ne se sont pas mélangés à l'autre branche, celle béni serait un doux rêve.

D'où croyez-vous que vienne tous ses meurtriers qui pullulent notre si belle planète ?

Réfléchissez-y.

Et puis il y a l'autre branche. Celle que l'on a oubliée au fil des siècles, tellement son histoire était terrible et couvert de sang.

Une branche de femmes qui sont plus que damnées, maudites. On les appelait, _les Sanguinaires._

Elles viennent tous de la première femme. Née de la même glaise que celle d'Adam. Quasiment son égale.

Non, non pas Eve. Lilith a été créé dans la même terre que celle d'Adam, fut l'obsession de celui-ci. Bien après qu'elle fut partie. Cette lignée de descendante maudite vient de Lilith, la première Démone, et d'Adam.

Une lignée essentiellement composée de nécromancienne, guérisseuse, jeteuse de sort, vampiresse, sorcière, etc. Et pas des plus gentilles.

Pour sa désobéissance, Lilith fut punit en étant marqué du sceau de la stérilité, la première d'entre les femmes.

A part d'horribles créatures venues du ventre de l'Enfer et de la semence de son nouveau, Lucifer, elle procréa plus d'envoûtantes femmes.

La première d'entre elles, Larissa, tomba éperdument amoureuse de Caïn. En vérité ce n'était pas elle, mais les sentiments qu'éprouvait Lilith à l'égard de Caïn qui se répercutait en elle. Et ce fut réciproque.

Folle de rage, Larissa, la première et la plus puissante de cette lignée maudit sa génétrice.

Le peu de légende biblique s'y référant, dit que Lilith à continuer d'enfanter des nuées de djinns*.

Mais celle que très peu de personne connaisse, la vérité, celle qui nous touchera à travers cette histoire est la Légende Cachée.

Lilith ne continua pas pépère à avoir des gosses tout rouge et tout poilus à corne. Non, au lieu de cela sa fille la voua à sans cesse se réincarner.

Vous devez vous dire « ouais ! c'est trop cool ! pourquoi pleurnicher pour ça ?! »

Eh bien si vous croyez que prendre le contrôle du corps d'une de ses descendante tous les millénaires sans pouvoir autant le contrôler et quand enfin !, elle réussit à contrôler l'esprit et le corps de celle-ci, c'est pour se consumer dans les flammes. Littéralement.

Oui, car la malédiction est assez simple. Elle mourra à chaque fois qu'elle trouvera son amour maléfique Caïn. Le premier des Tueurs sur Terre, je vous le rappelle.

Aujourd'hui, c'est Céleste. Céleste est particulière. Elle possède Lilith alors que sa tante la possédait bien avant.

Le millénaire ne s'est pas écoulé, quelque chose cloche vous ne croyez pas ?

*djinns, djouns (pl.) = appelations de démons en arabe.

Alors comment trouvez-vous cela ? Oui, je sais pas très clair tout ça...Ce qui vous encouragera à lire la suite !

Je vous préviens vous découvrirez tout en même temps que la protagoniste, ce qui risque de prendre du temps !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre que je considère être plus un prologue du point de vue de l'héroïne qu'un véritable chapitre. Il faudra attendre le prochain qui sacrément long !

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Daaku :**** Salut ! Pour répondre à ta review, ce n'est ni du latin et encore moins du grec. La légende est un remixage d'un passage très ancien, d'une traduction peu connus de la Torah et mon imagination délirante mise à l'œuvre. Je sais bien que ça ne t'indique pas forcément tout ce que tu as envie de savoir, mais je veux que vous découvriez en même temps que la protagoniste de quoi il s'agit. Un peu de patience…**

**Résumé :** **Je m'appelle Céleste. Céleste Stewart et je suis dangereuse. Folle dangereuse.  
Peut-être même monstrueuse. J'entends des voix dans ma tête et je vois des personnes que personne ne voit. Plusieurs fois je me réveille dans mon lit trempée non pas de sueurs à cause de mes cauchemards mais poissé de sang. Du sang humain.  
Aujourd'hui, nous partons. Nous déménagons de l'Amérique pour le nord de l'Angleterre. Dans un pensionnat mixte.  
Celui de St. Clare's à Oxford. Si j'avais su tout ce que j'allais découvrir, je me serais enfuie en courant en direction opposé...**

**Chapitre I : Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie**

_« Ça avait débuté innocemment…_

_Bonjour, jeune fille. Tu t'es perdue ?_

_Un homme encapuchonné et vêtu d'une cape sombre, se pencha sur elle._

_Le bruit des auto-tamponneuses, l'odeur de la barbe à papa et toutes les animations habituelles de la fête foraine n'empêchèrent pas la jeune fille de frissonner lorsqu'après seulement quelques pas avec l'inconnu, celui-ci s'arrêta et fit face à la jeune fille._

_Tiens, c'est pour toi, lui confia-t-il en lui tendant un médaillon._

_La lumière éclaira fugacement l'inconnu, lui permettant de voir ses yeux bleus glacier._

_Elle fixa de ses yeux translucides le pendentif._

_Une chaîne d'épaisseur moyenne en or maintenait un disque lui aussi fait d'or._

_Quatre branches sortaient des points cardinaux de ce disque, soutenant en son centre une pierre de couleur laiteuse qui captait la lumière._

_Vas- y, prends-là, l'encouragea enjoliveur l'homme inconnu._

_Hésitante, elle tendit néanmoins sa main._

_Lorsque celle-ci toucha l'étrange objet, une réaction plus que suspecte se produisit._

_Le pendentif se mit à luire d'une teinte rougeâtre, il prit une teinte peu à peu cuivré sous les yeux incrédule de la fillette, puis totalement rouge. D'un rouge sanguin qui l'hypnotisa. De la même teinte que sa chevelure, d'ailleurs._

_La jeune fille complètement subjugué, ressentit des picotements persistant remonté le long de son omoplate, elle en frissonna instinctivement._

_Elle releva les yeux pour remercier l'Homme Sans-Visage…mais ne trouva personne où que sa tête se retournâ s'était comme volatilisé !_

_Céleste !, la héla soudainement une voix plus que familière._

_Sa mère._

_Elle passa rapidement le pendentif autour de son cou avant de rejoindre la source du bruit._

_**Voilà comment débute mon histoire. Le jour où tout s'enclencha. La Voix commença à me parler…et j'étais la seule à l'entendre. Elle était maléfique, elle était malsaine. Et je crois que dès le début je m'en étais rendue compte. Les meurtres ont débuté deux ans plus tard. Tous ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près de moi mourraient….et ceux dans d'atroces souffrances. Je me nomme Céleste Kane et j'ai seize ans. Je vais déménager…et le pire va se produire…la Voix se déchaînerait…**_

_**Et vous ? Oui, vous les lecteurs et lectrices qui lisait mon histoire, voulez-vous lire la suite.**_

_**Je vous préviens, une fois commencé, on est obligé de continuer, ce sont les règles. Désobéissez et vous en encourez la pire des punitions, je l'ai vécus moi aussi…. » **_

Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Reviews, please ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Un voyage tourmenté

Salut, salut la compagnie ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyez, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur.

Alors, voici la suite que je vous sers juste avant la réponse aux reviews qui m'ont été envoyé.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Daaku : ****Je n'ai pas prise en compte cette branche, mais ma foi tu as surement raison peut-être que je l'utiliserais à des fins obscurs qui rendront meilleur cette fic (enfin, je l'espère^^^)**

**Guest :**** Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, Oumou !^^^^ **

**Et bien justement, la suite, la voilà **

**Et bonne lecture, on se retrouve pour les reviews en bas !**

**Chapitre II : Voyage tourmenté**

« - Céleste !? Tu m'écoutes ?, s'écria la voix indignée de sa sœur cadette.

Le front collé à la vitre, elle regardait défilé la verdure et les habitations de familles au revenu moyen et les masures de personnes moins chanceux d'un des bourgs près d'Oxford.

Enfin, elle pensait.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter _**ça **_?, se plaignait théâtralement son frère aîné, vautré qu'il était sur la quasi-totalité de la banquette où se trouvait Céleste. J'aurais mieux fait d'aller dans une autre cabine plutôt que de supporter une telle teigne !

- Toi, la ferme, le coupa sèchement Rosa. A ce que je sache je ne t'ai pas sonné !

_« Bien dit ma petite ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas dans son esprit à elle ?! »_

Céleste grogna en réponse à la remarque faussement affligée de la Voix qu'elle nommait à présent _Conscience_ à défaut d'autres surnoms.

**« Conscience, je ne t'en empêche pas à ce que je sache ? Bon, alors tu peux DEGAGER quand tu veux, la porte de mon esprit t'es grande ouverte ! Sinon, ferme-là ! »**

Il y avait deux raisons à sa mauvaise humeur.

La première : leur déménagement.

Les deux autres semblaient bien vivre le départ, mais pas elle.

Ils étaient partis à cause d'elle.

Dans son lycée californien, elle avait un petit ami. Jack.

On l'avait trouvé mort lors d'une fête un peu trop arrosé, à côté des bois.

Et elle s'était réveillée poissé de sang.

Elle ne l'avait dit à personne et personne ne le lui avait demandé, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Le corps avait été « accommodé » de telle sorte qu'un humain, même dopé d'amphétamine, n'aurait pu le faire. Alors une grande rousse, musclé juste ce qu'il faut…vous comprenez !

Mais elle, elle se réveillait toujours recouverte de sang.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu durant la fête –où durant un cours instant, mais pas plus- et pourtant la dernière image de son petit-ami qui était inscrite dans sa mémoire, datait de bien après sa mort.

D'après les rumeurs, même la mère de Jack n'avait pas pu l'identifier lors de l'autopsie.

On a cru à un animal. Tout concordait, puisqu'il se trouvait à proximité de la forêt !

Cependant, les crimes ne cessèrent point. Au contraire, ils devinrent de plus en plus violent, de plus en plus bestiaux et de plus en plus éloignait de la forêt.

Et à chaque fois, elle se réveillait recouverte de sang.

Elle avait cru devenir folle et rien ne s'était arrangé au fil du temps.

Les parents la soupçonnèrent, _**elle**_**.**

Après tout, elle avait un lien avec chaque victime.

Son ennemie, sa meilleure amie, son petit copain, des lycéens l'embêtant bien parfois…enfin bref tout la reliait aux meurtres.

Et malgré la logique des policiers qui affirmait qu'une jeune fille de sa corpulence ne _pouvait pas_ commettre ses meurtres, elle était devenue le bouc-émissaire idéal.

En son for intérieur, très profondément enfouie sous des couches de déni et de logique, Céleste savait.

**Que c'était elle qui avait fait tout cela.**

Mais elle s'interdisait d'y réfléchir, de peur de sombrer dans la démence la plus profonde.

- J'espère que les filles sont moins connes, ici, dit Céleste, ses propos arrivant comme un cheveu sur la soupe et coupant par-delà même la conversation loufoque de son frère et de sa sœur.

Il y eût un moment d'incompréhension totale où l'on pût bien entendre le « HEIN ?» silencieux que provoquèrent les propos de Céleste qui en soupira, fatiguée à l'avance.

- Te sauter dessus, **toi**, faut vraiment être con pour le faire, Liam.

Les yeux de sa sœur pétillèrent de malice avant qu'elle n'explose de rire, renfrognant davantage l'intéressé.

- J'ai un charme fou avec les demoiselles, oui et alors ? Faut bien quelqu'un pour relever le niveau dans la famille !

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard amusé avant que celle-ci ne réplique doctement :

- La connerie est universel, Céleste. Te fait pas de faux espoirs.

- Zut, se contenta-t-elle d'arguer tandis que leur frère boudait dans son coin.

_**« - Tu sais, ce n'est pas forcément vraie, la contra suavement une petite fille de dix ans, assise sur la banquette de Rosa. »**_

Et la deuxième raison : le fantôme d'une petite fille sifflotant gaiement tout en balançant sespieds au rythme de sa chansonnette.

Ou sinon, deuxième possibilité : une illusion créé par son esprit malade.

_« Je pencherais plus pour la deuxième proposition. On sait tous que t'es barge et qu'une habitation de longue durée en hosto ne te ferait pas de mal ! »_

Elle se retint de justesse de soupirer d'agacement.

Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer la fillette mais elle n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait considérer une personne transparente. Ou plutôt un fantôme.

_« OU une illusion de ton cerveau détraqué »_

Là encore, elle fit la sourde d'oreille.

Pour en revenir au fantôme, un gros cratère lui faisait office de front où du sang imaginaire s'écoulait continuellement. Elle évitait de fixer ses yeux, leur expression lui faisait froid dans le dos. Continuellement révulsés.

Elle sentait aussi l'odeur de décomposition caractéristique de cadavres se désagrégeant. Ce qui ne sentait pas la rose, du tout.

Faire comme si elle n'était pas là, était le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé la belle rousse pour ne pas se faire avoir. Par leur air candide et tout innocent, par leur sourire mielleux et leur apparente douceur. Cette apparence de jeune fille en détresse n'était que des appâts pour leur proie. Ceux qui réussissaient à les voir.

Toutes les âmes se trouvant-là étaient des âmes qui n'étaient pas en paix. Alors en attendant de se venger de la source de leur infortune, ils s'amusaient à torturer ceux qui les voyaient. Et peu d'entre eux en réchappait.

_« Rien de mieux qu'un petit meurtre pour ne plus s'ennuyer ! N'est-ce pas Céleste ? »_

**« La ferme ! »**

Témoignage à l'appui. Elle avait déjà vécue cela. Et ce n'était pas du tout drôle.

_« Ouh ! Pôvre bout de choux ! »_

**« Me cherche pas. »**

Donc, la meilleure façon de les chasser ou de se préserver de rêves et d'hallucinations glauques et gores était de les ignorer.

_« En pensant à eux ? A Jack, peut-être ? Eh béh, drôle de façon ! »_

- Drôle de coïncidence, j'te ferais dire !, répliqua soudainement Liam, la faisant sursauter.

Elle crût pendant un instant qu'il avait répondu à sa Conscience mais la phrase suivante lui démontra le contraire, à son grand soulagement.

- Ce n'est pas la coïncidence qui a fait cela mais le cycle naturel de la vie !, rétorqua à son tour Rosa. Toutes les quatre secondes une personne meure dans le monde. Alors, si un grand-oncle que nous ne connaissons ni d'Adam ni d'Eve meurt parce qu'il est en phase terminale d'un cancer du foie et qui nous lègue à nous, son unique famille, sa propriété et tout ce qu'elle contient, désolé frérot mais ce n'est _en rien_ extraordinaire ! Ou alors je ne le vois pas !

Rosa avait toujours été la plus intelligente de la famille.

Quant à elle…

_« Une folle meurtrière qui ne connaît pas les fondamentaux de l'hygiène ! Dormir trempée de sang, non mais je vous jure ! »_

- Et puis, rajouta taquine l'aînée, ignorant sa Conscience de mes deux. Imagine toutes les filles en uniformes. Tu ne vas pas chômer, mon vieux !

Il lui lança un regard suspicieux que démentait son sourire éclatant.

_« Ce que t'es contradictoire ! »_

**« Je te rassure, c'est pas nouveau ! »**

Inspirer. Expirer.

Faisant preuve de la plus grande zénitude dont elle était capable, elle regarda avec monotonie le paysage défilé sous ses yeux.

La dispute de Liam et Rosa résonnant en arrière-fond à ses oreilles, la berçait.

_**« - Tu dors, dit soudainement le fantôme de la fillette un sourire victorieux scotché à ses lèvres craquelées et dégoulinante d'un liquide non-identifié. Au faite, je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Il est donc inutile de m'ignorer ainsi. C'est insultant ! »**_

Pour le coup, ça la fit redresser la tête. Depuis quand les mômes parlaient-ils ainsi ?

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Céleste remarqua que le monde autour d'elle avait pris des teintes ternes, comme dans les films en noir et blanc. Et qu'il était désert.

Plus de trace de sa sœur et encore moins de son frère. Dans un sens c'était assez reposant. Et très angoissant avec cette fille qui la reluquait avec avidité.

Et pas l'ombre de l'esquisse d'un infime bruit à l'horizon. Et pourtant Céleste avait une ouïe plus que fine. Sauf que là rien de rien !

Et ça aussi ça foutait les chocottes.

_**« - Ne cherche pas, intervint narquoise avec un sourire tordu aux lèvres la fillette. Ça fait presque cinquante ans que je n'ai pas reçu la visite d'une Sanguinaire. Je ne vais pas te lâcher de sitôt ! **_

_**- Une Sanguinaire ?, ne pût-elle s'empêcher de demander intrigué. »**_

Cette question sembla étonner la fillette avant qu'elle n'ait un sourire sardonique qui donna des nausées à la rousse, la faisant regretter d'avoir posé sa question. Seulement, il était trop tard pour regretter.

La fillette la regarda avec un truc qui s'approchait le plus de l'amusement avant de lui répondre :

_**« - Tu ne sais même pas de quelle race tu es ? Sidérant.**_

_**- La dernière en tout cas le savait.**_

_**- Et qui était-ce ?, demanda-t-elle, oubliant passagèrement à qui elle s'adressait.**_

_**- Caroline Sullivan, il me semble, répondit-elle vaguement. »**_

Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait la bouffer ou bien la posséder dès que cette conversation serait finie.

Céleste eût une impression familière devant ce nom …. Mais d'où le connaissait-elle ?

_**« - Si ce démon ne la protégeait pas, je l'aurais aspirée avec une lenteur considérée. Cette sale petite peste le méritait amplement ! »**_

Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour continuer sur sa lancée, lorsqu'elle vit son médaillon luire.

Soudainement plus alerte, elle détailla le visage de Céleste avec une attention qui virait à l'obsession de détails.

_**« - D'ailleurs, tu lui ressemble beaucoup, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix pensive. Et ton médaillon… »**_

Quant à Céleste, elle pataugeait dans la choucroute.

Ah, mais complètement.

Qu'est-ce que son médaillon avait à voir avec une inconnue qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam ou D'Eve ?

_**« - Quel est le rapport ? Qui est Caroline Sullivan ?, demanda-t-elle complètement déboussolée. »**_

Encore un peu et elle ne connaissait plus son nom…

_**« - Huh, ricana-t-elle sardoniquement. Tu es une autre de SES incarnations, à ce que je vois ? La poisse !**_

_**- Hein ? Une incarnation ? De qui ?, demanda-t-elle toujours dans les vapes.**_

_**- Tu veux le savoir ?, lui demanda ironiquement la jeune fille en s'approchant davantage d'elle. Tu sais, dans ce monde comme dans les autres tous à un prix. »**_

Céleste qui s'était plaqué au dossier de sa banquette sous la pestilence que dégageait le fantôme, faillit rater la fillette qui se jetait sur elle.

Elle n'était pas spécialement effrayer à ce moment-là. Juste dégoûtée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Et tous le temps ça se passait _exactement_ pareil.

L'enfant se précipita sur elle et pendant un instant, elles ne firent plus qu'une.

Ce qui ne satisfait pas plus que cela la belle rousse.

_« Beurk ! Vous savez ce que veut dire le mot hygiène ? H-Y-G-I-E-N-E ! »_

_« Mais, c'est dégueulasse ! Dégage-là de la ! Vite ! Vite ! »_

Sous l'injonction de ma Conscience, le médaillon réagit immédiatement et expulsa le corps étranger du corps de Céleste.

Encore heureux !

Elle avait un goût d'œuf pourris au fond de sa gorge irritée.

La bile refluait avec excès et elle fût prise de haut-le-cœur violent et convulsif.

Elle se demandait encore où était la gauche de la droite lorsqu'une vision d'horreur s'imprima sur sa rétine.

La jolie petite fille à l'apparence poupine d'un angelot victime des pires sévices laissa place à l'une des plus hideuse gargouille de cathédrale.

Sa Conscience, quant à elle, se régalait de la scène ne manquant pas de commenter au passage.

_« Oooh, quelle beauté ! Je fonds ! Non, sans rire, tu connais les « cosmétiques » ? Ca empêche d'avoir le faciès bourré de verrues ! Et la chirurgie esthétique ?...Nan ? Tu devrais t'y mettre ! »_

Des yeux à plusieurs facettes comme ceux des guêpes la fixaient d'un regard bordeaux et avide.

_Très avide._

De quoi rendre son repas !

_« Oh, la chochotte ! »_

**« Dixit la Conscience qui pleurnichait il n'y a pas cinq secondes. Ce que t'es contradictoire ! »,** Lui lança toute heureuse de sa mini-victoire Céleste.

C'était soit ça soit les hurlements hystériques en tout genre….

Bonheur qui s'effaça aussitôt en voyant ce qui ressemblait à une guêpe tueuse accouplée avec une sorcière des contes de fée se jetait sur elle.

Elle ne sût jamais comment cela s'était passé mais elle fut catapulté de cette dimension d'horreur avec aux narines, l'odeur exécrable du fantôme.

_« Alias l'Alien puant et dégoulinant de pus ! »_

Beurk !

Elle se sentit secoué sans ménagement par une poigne de fer.

- Réveille-toi crétine de sœurette !

On aurait pu avoir mieux comme réveil…surtout après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, non ?

Donc, on comprendra qu'instinctivement elle réagit en lui donnant une accolade bourrue au niveau de l'abdomen.

- Ouch !

_« Ah ! Bien visé ! Pour une fois que tu fais quelque chose de réussit ! Seulement… c'est dommage que tu n'aies pas frappé _**plus**_ fort ! Vraiment ! »_

**« La ferme ! »**, répliqua-t-elle de mauvaise humeur, sentant toujours sur sa langue l'odeur d'œuf pourris.

_« Tout dépend du point de vue ! »_

- Ça va pas dans ta tête ou quoi ?!, s'écria-t-il avec colère, la fusillant copieusement du regard.

Elle se leva nonchalamment de la banquette et passa en le prévenant légèrement :

- Je t'avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas me dérangé pendant mon sommeil !

Il la devança en ronchonnant que le Destin s'acharnait sur lui, à l'avoir fait perdre à la courte paille et que la prochaine fois, promis-juré, il ne réveillerait pas un monstre ainsi !

Elle eût un sourire en se disant que son frère était très près de la réalité !

Se réveiller toutes les matinées ensanglantée n'es pas ce que nous nommerons la « norme quotidienne », vous en conviendrez !

_« Je tiens à préciser que pour le truc de prescience et machin-truc, tu ne peux pas être sûre d'avoir raison ! Qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ? Messieurs, dames internez cette schizo, vite, ça devient urgent ! »_

Céleste avait l'habitude des piques de la voix qu'elle entendait. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle fit la sourde d'oreille.

- Ils nous attendent sur le quai, précisa Liam. Dépêche-toi avant que nous soyons forcés de faire un aller-retour New-York/Londres.

Elle pressa le pas en lançant un regard noir au large dos de son frère.

Les couloirs du wagon étaient exigus et Liam avec son mètre 90 et quelques, baraqué comme il était, il lui était mal aisé de progresser autrement qu'en courbant le dos.

Liam était un garçon à la fin de l'adolescence. Il avait des cheveux blonds doré, des fils argentés se croisant entre celle-ci, des yeux aussi purs qu'un ciel d'été, une dentition éclatante et des lèvres pulpeuses qui faisaient fantasmée les filles de leur ancien lycée.

Il était âgé de 17 ans et était déjà courtisé par les filles, grand coureur de jupons qu'il était.

Elle posa son pied avec un claquement sec sur la rame.

- Céleste dépêche-toi, lui ordonna la voix froide et sèche de son paternel.

Un affrontement de regard se fit. Vert jade contre vert jade.

Malgré cet appel sec, Céleste savait que ça l'avait sauvé.

Des milliers de voix avaient retenti dans sa pauvre boîte crânienne, la désorientant. Et ses autres sens ne l'aidèrent en rien en exacerbant les odeurs et les bruits alentour.

Elle regarda autour d'elle les tâches de couleur entourant les silhouettes humaines et le vide qui caractérisait les fantômes.

La plupart d'entre eux versait sang et eau tout en se collant à certains humains, que Céleste envia en les voyant ignorer si aisément les spectres.

Seulement, ces fantômes-là la sentirent, ce dont elle se serait bien passer.

Tout du moins les plus vieux, qui prévinrent les plus jeunes.

Ce qui équivalait au même.

**« Soif…Eric est un véritable con… J'la baiserai bien celle-là…Pourquoi elle me fixe comme ça, la folle !...Mon fils….Crétin ! J'vais t'en mettre une, tu vas la sentir passer !...MAMAN !...Peur ! Peur ! Peur ! A l'aide !...C'est elle ?...Ce que je m'ennuie…Ou sinon l'autre…Je m'emmerde ici…Même pas de fast-food dans le coin, fait chier !...Aller, viens par-là !...C'est ça…AHAHHHAAAAAHHHHAAA ! »**

Les pensées des autres la submergeaient. Il y avait trop de personnes dans cette gare.

En entendant le cri soudain de cet enfant, si angoissé, si terrifié, elle eût un violent sursaut et toujours avec son inconscience coutumière elle s'apprêtait à se lancer à la poursuite de celui-ci

Mais une poigne dure l'arrêta dans son élan. Etrangement, elle n'entendit plus rien pendant un bref laps de temps

- Résiste Céleste, exhorta froidement son père.

Ça coupait toute la tendresse du moment en effet !

_« Eh ! Le vioque sait tout_ ! _A l'abattoir ! »_

**« Calme tes ardeurs, toi ! »,** lui répondit mauvaise Céleste.

Elle se laissa traîner en titubant avec rudesse par son père.

La belle rousse leva la tête vers lui.

Ayant la même taille que Liam, Lucius Stewart avait les mêmes yeux que son aînée, une carrure d'athlète, de longs cheveux blonds scandinave qui le rajeunissait d'une bonne dizaine d'années et des traits aristocratique sévère qui faisait de lui un homme très respecté dans son métier. C'est-à-dire juge d'instruction.

Son allure froide et stricte n'incitait pas à faire la causette avec lui, bien au contraire.

Elle allait vertement répliquer qu'elle avait d'autres choses à faire que de se laisser traîner par un étroit d'esprit à travers une foule bien compact comme elles les détestaient lorsqu'elle se fit encore assaillir par des emmerdeurs larmoyants de première : les fantômes.

_**« Elle nous voit ! Sauvez-nous…Dites à ma femme que… »**_

Et cela dura pendant toute la durée du trajet. Elle n'avait rien contre les fantômes, mais ne pouvait-il pas la laisser vivre en paix et cesser de la coller, _elle_ qui les voyait ?

Soudainement, elle entendit parmi les dizaines de voix, une, bien démarquer par sa grande jeunesse.

_**« Où suis-je ? »**_

C'était un garçon de sept à huit ans qui avait demandé cela.

Elle le reconnut immédiatement mais ne pût supporter sa vue.

Elle aurait pu le sauver ! Au lieu de cela, elle détourna le regard en réprimant un sanglot.

_« Oooh ! Sortez les violons, un enfant aurait pu être sauvé par notre pseudo héroïne si elle avait réussie à se débarrasser de la poigne de Lex Luthor, sniif ! Nann, j'rigole ! »_

Elle retint la réplique acerbe qu'elle avait en réserve, en fusillant copieusement du regard son père.

Tout ça, c'était sa faute !

_« A décrété la schizo ! »_

Faire comme si elle n'était pas là. L'ignorer.

Un rire sardonique retentit à ses oreilles.

Et elle commença à regretter d'être partis si loin de sa Californie natale.

_« Tu ne sais pas à quel point ! »_

Elle eût un hoquet de stupeur en sortant de la voiture qui les avait déposés au pied de l'immense manoir.

Manoir, mon cul ouais !

Une énorme bâtisse faite de marbre d'un blanc pur qui faisait mal aux yeux si on la regardait trop fixement était implanté ainsi au milieu de maison mitoyenne qui paraissait être des cabanons de fortune comparée au titan qu'ils avaient devant eux.

Du lierre parcourait la surface veinée de la bâtisse, la rendant encore plus majestueuse.

- Ah, j'suis pété !, s'écria Liam en s'étirant. Je rentre et je…

- Regarde, crétin !, l'interrompit-elle en allongeant l'un de ses bras pour le stopper.

Il l'évita en les yeux pour…

- Bonté divine !, murmura-t-il plus sérieusement.

Un escalier fait du même matériau s'étirait à l'infini vers le « manoir » derrière un portail énorme. Noir et à pointes effilées.

Ça refroidissait les ardeurs, en effet !

- Liberté chérie, adieu !, sanglota faussement anéanti son frère.

Son père insensible à la beauté du lieu, à la majesté de la cour de pierre et des massifs de roses qui la bordait, aboya pratiquement un :

- Entrez et plus vite que ça !

A part Céleste et sa mère, le reste de la troupe sursauta en se précipitant vers le portail ouvert où une troupe de domestiques en tout genre les attendait.

Malgré son trouble à la vue de cette énorme maison, elle se dirigea vers la baraque d'un pas lent et nonchalant.

Un je ne sais quoi de familier dans cette énorme exploitation bien entretenue la fit hésiter au portail.

Un flash de la maison, différente, lui parvint.

Elle ne savait pas d'où mais la clarté et la puissance avec lesquelles elle le vit la fit vaciller.

- Ça va aller ?, demanda sa mère d'une voix douce en la scrutant de ses yeux noisettes.

Céleste la dépassait facilement de deux têtes mais elle restait tout de même imposante du haut de son mètre soixante.

Céleste hocha la tête pour la rassurer, plus que troublée.

C'était quoi, ce flash ?

_« Enfin de retour à la maison ! »_

Ces simples mots la glacèrent d'une horreur injustifiée.

_« Oh que si elle l'est ! »_

Il y avait eu des meurtres ici. Beaucoup.

Et donc beaucoup de fantômes à éviter. Au quotidien.

Elle ne se sentait pas l'âme aventurière et voir un homme la reluqué pendant qu'elle faisait sa douche sans réagir ou l'insulter copieusement serait carrément impossible.

_« Alors utilise le médaillon »_

Le gros « HEIN ? » mentale qui s'ensuivit fut donc tout à fait justifié.

Mais elle n'eût pas plus d'indication que cela de sa Conscience de ce qu'elle devait faire de son médaillon pour ne plus avoir à les voir.

C'était bien sa veine !

Ce fut donc avec l'envie vitale de déguerpir en sens inverse que Céleste grimpa la volée de marche.

Plus elle montait, plus elle était essoufflée et plus l'envie de vomir lui prenait aux tripes.

Ça commençait déjà mal, qu'est-ce que ce serait après ?

_« Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas savoir »_

Un frisson glacé la parcourut.

Le fait qu'elle devait reprendre la course à pieds n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle remarqua.

Oh non…

Pas la seule…

Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?


	4. Chapter 4 : Doutes

**Salut, salut ! Alors…ce chapitre est considéré comme une sorte de petites anecdotes un peu amusantes avant que je ne commence réellement cette histoire.**

**Oui, oui je sais…ENCORE !**

**Mais pour ceux qui suivent la tournure de l'histoire, vous allez aimer (enfin je l'espère !)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Daaku :**** Non, cette histoire n'a rien en commun avec Vampire Knight, même si tu remarqueras des similitudes avec le manga (que j'adore soit dit en passant !). Si je l'ai mis là, c'est parce que cette catégorie était celle qui s'approchait le plus de mon histoire. Oh et si tu n'as pas compris quelque chose, pose-moi la question et je te répondrais en question de mes possibilités, ok ?**

**Et merci à Captainship pour sa review !**

**Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE ! **

**Chapitre III : Doutes**

Une fois à la fin de la volée de marche, Céleste inspira profondément, un point de côté lui tiraillant la hanche.

Elle y retrouva sa sœur appuyé contre la porte, haletante et recouverte de sueur ainsi que son frère étalé par terre, se liquéfiant sous des râles de douleur.

Très théâtrale, le petit !

« _Pitoyable, oui ! »_

L'ignorant toujours, Céleste frappa à la porte où était si justement appuyée sa sœur.

Sans crier gare, la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur à la volée.

Ce n'était plus une porte, ça !

C'était… c'était…

_« Des portes. D'énormes portes certes, mais ça reste toujours des portes. »_

Pff.

D'énormes battants blancs (eux aussi, on s'en doutait !) où était sculpté des têtes de lions, des flammes, un énorme dragon…enfin bref des trucs du genre, quoi.

On se demandait dans quel état mental se trouvait le sculpteur en faisant ses figures…

Tout ça pour dire que c'était assez difficile de surprendre la personne se reposant pépère en appui dessus. Le temps que ça ouvre…

Et bah non ! C'était _apparemment_ tout à fait possible.

Et Rosa en fit l'amère expérience en s'étalant lamentablement par terre.

Liam explosa de rire par terre en voyant Rosa se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait plus d'appui, puis battant des bras instinctivement pour se stabiliser pour finalement , la loi de la gravité la rattrapant, tomber par terre.

_« Pathétique, je te dis ! »_

Céleste ne pût réprimer un petit rire qu'elle masqua rapidement par une toux en avisant le regard meurtrier que posait sa sœur sur elle.

_« Pa-thé-ti-que !_

**Tu te répètes, là !**

_A ce jeu, ce n'est pas toi qui va gagner. J'ai des milliers d'années d'expérience en la matière. Alors chuuut ! »_

L'ignorant encore une fois, Céleste passa le pas de la porte, alors que sa sœur se faisait relever par un domestique s'excusant avec frénésie, son frère toujours par terre hilare.

Liam relève-toi, ordonna sèchement la voix taaant adulée de leur père. Aurais-tu perdu le peu de bonne tenue que tu possédais en Californie ?

L'envie de rire passa rapidement à tout le monde.

Céleste n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se relever avec autant de célérité que son frère.

_« Chef d'opérette, oui ! Si seulement j'avais encore la maîtrise totale de mon corps…il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est ! »_

Son père vrilla son regard au sien comme s'il avait entendu la réplique de sa Conscience. Qui ne pût s'empêcher de répliquer :

_« Quoi ? Il veut notre photo, le schnok ? »_

Céleste, elle, sentait un malaise s'établir en elle, en entendant au fur et à mesure les paroles de sa Conscience.

Quelque chose de malsain…

Et puis, c'était comme si elle sentait l'emprise de celle-ci s'affirmait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de l'immense bâtisse.

Elle avait peur…

Le manoir est très grand, intervint soudainement l'un des quatre majordomes qui venaient de sortir. Pour éviter toute perte de chemin qui pourrait vous retarder dans ce que vous devez faire, nous allons faire un tour du propriétaire. Un domestique vous sera assigné pendant quelques temps.

Et toujours le regard de son père fixer sur elle.

Soudainement, un cri aigu lui déchira les tympans, la faisant violemment sursauter.

Elle avait peur. Très.

_« Tu as raison d'avoir peur. Beaucoup, même. »_

Suivez-moi, je vous prie leur demanda le majordome en livret.

Alors que sa sœur s'engageait, Céleste ne pût s'empêcher de se questionner…

Et si sa « Conscience » ne l'était pas véritablement ?

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Votre avis ? Dois-je prendre mes jambes à mon cou ?**


	5. Chapter 5

YEESS ! A bas les manques de créativité et de teeemmmmmps !

Allez, tous en chœur !

Non ? Bon bah, je me retrouve dans l'obligation de m'expliquer dans une excuse tout ce qui fût de plus sérieux et larmoyant dans ma vie de nouvelle lycéenne ?

Bon, je me lance, alors !

La rentrée au lycée m'a pris tout mon temps, de ce fait les rares fois où j'ai pu me retrouver seul devant mon PC, j'écrivais comme une damnée le long chapitre que j'avais promis à l'une de mes revieweuse que je ne nommerais pas mais qui se reconnaîtra !

(oooh, que de suspens !)

Enfin bref, je laisse justement la place aux réponses des reviews. Parce que je parle, je parle… !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Daaku :**** Je sais, le chapitre trois n'est pas ce que j'ai écrit de plus brillant mais c'était un sorte de (maladroit) intermède où je voulais semer les graines du doutes dans l'esprit de notre chère Céleste ! Pour les passages de Conscience à Céleste, dès que tu vois de l'italique et en mesure du contexte, ça devient facile de savoir si oui ou non c'est celle-ci. Sinon, j'ai tenté d'indiquer plus précisément les prises de paroles de notre vicieuse Conscience**

**En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !**

**Et je remercie encore une fois Captainships pour ses reviews qui me donne la force de continuer ! Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris, je vais essayer de ne pas vous décevoir !**

**Petit rappel :**

**Résumé :****Je m'appelle Céleste. Céleste Stewart et je suis dangereuse. Folle dangereuse.  
Peut-être même monstrueuse. J'entends des voix dans ma tête et je vois des personnes que personne ne voit. Plusieurs fois je me réveille dans mon lit trempée non pas de sueurs à cause de mes cauchemards mais poissé de sang. Du sang humain.  
Aujourd'hui, nous partons. Nous déménagons de l'Amérique pour le nord de l'Angleterre. Dans un pensionnat mixte.  
Celui de St. Clare's à Oxford. Si j'avais su tout ce que j'allais découvrir, je me serais enfuie en courant en direction opposé... **

**Petite précision : **_**Tout ce qui est en italique est, soit un souvenir raconté (dans ce cas, vous vous en rendrez compte par vous-même) SOIT une pensée énoncée par notre chaarmante Conscience. Idem en ce qui concerne les bouts de phrase ne gras : des pensées de notre Céleste d'amouuuur !**_

**MAINTENANT, place au chapitre ! Tadaaammm !**

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Flash-Back**

_« La jeune fille marchait un peu au hasard dans l'immense demeure._

_Elle s'était réveillait dans son énorme lit King-size bordeaux avec un sentiment d'urgence faisant tambouriner son cœur contre sa cage thoracique qui la poussa à sortir ainsi-en culotte et en débardeur- de sa nouvelle chambre._

_On l'appelait._

_Elle ne faisait que suivre la Voix. Composée de plusieurs autres voix._

_**Lilith.**_

_**Lilith.**_

_**Lilith.**_

_Un amalgame de voix masculine comme féminine appelait ce qui avait de plus sombre en elle._

_Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que suivre ses Voix formant un ensemble hypnotisant._

_**Lilith.**_

_**Lilith.**_

_**Lilith.**_

_Ce nom…ce n'était pas le sien ?_

_Non ?_

_Elle eût un moment de totale hésitation, se figeant en plein milieu du couloir._

_Non, gémit-elle dans un éclair de lucidité en tentant de résister aux Voix. Je…je…_

_Elle se tint la tête entre les mains lorsque les Voix grondèrent leur mécontentement, se pliant sous la douleur lui vrillant les tympans._

_**Lilith.**_

_**A nous.**_

_**Nous.**_

_**LILITH**_

_Les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent d'un rouge sang plu qu'inquiétant._

_A contrecœur, elle reprit son chemin._

_Sa partie sombre avait tellement d'emprise sur elle, qu'elle avait beau se démener comme une folle pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit, elle n'y arrivait pas._

_Ce dernier cri des Voix l'ensevelit complètement dans une Noirceur bourbeuse tandis que sa partie sombre prenait totalement le contrôle, suivant les indications des Voix quant à la route à suivre._

_Au début, Céleste était tellement… refoulé dans son esprit qu'elle n'était pas consciente de ce qui l'entourait._

_Néanmoins, au bout d'un certain temps, elle fut suffisamment lucide pour voir qu'elle se trouvait dans un grenier._

_Tout était poussiéreux mais très grand et spacieux._

_Apparemment, cette portion de la salle était une sorte de débarras._

_La belle rousse eût un froncement de sourcil intrigué en voyant le livre posé sur ses cuisses._

_Comment avait-il pu atterrir, là ?_

_- Lilith, l'appela une voix grave derrière son dos._

_Surprise, elle fit volteface. Un homme. Des yeux de glaces qui la frappèrent au plus profond d'elle-même._

_Un sentiment de familiarité envers cet homme l'envahit avant qu'elle ne… » _

Céleste se redressa brusquement sur son lit, le souffle court et ruisselant de sueur.

Une vague de soulagement l'envahit en remarquant la blancheur des draps et de ses vêtements sous la couverture bordeaux.

Elle regarda son réveil électrique qui, juste à ce moment-là commença à diffuser du_ Green Day – Boulevard of Broken Dreams, _elle eût un gémissement dépité.

7h30.

Une nouvelle journée commençait.

Une affreuse migraine lui torturant les méninges, Céleste se dirigea vers l'immense salle de bains, jacuzzi inclus qui était maintenant la sienne.

A la place, elle se dirigea vers la douche pour une toilette froide qui la réveillerait peut-être.

Voilà à peine une journée qu'ils étaient installé.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui était le premier lundi de leur nouvelle vie.

Qui dit lundi, dit cours.

Dans un pensionnat mixte, exactement. St Clare's, ou quelque chose d'équivalant.

Céleste appréhendait sa rentrée.

Elle détestait ressentir cette appréhension mais elle était justifiée.

La belle rousse avait peur de tuer d'autres personnes à qui elle aller s'attachée. Comme Jack.

Et puis, son ventre était noué de ne pas entendre pépier mauvaisement sa « Conscience » lui balançant sans aucune délicatesse ses quatre vérités à la figure.

Normalement, elle aurait dû être heureuse de cette accalmie provisoire cependant avec ses pressentiments et ce qu'elle avait remarqué à leur entrée au manoir, elle avait rapidement comprit que ce n'était pas bon.

Pas la peine d'être une flèche, non plus.

Le calme avant la tempête.

Elle sortit rapidement de la cabine en fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration intense dont elle faisait preuve pour se rappeler son rêve.

Elle ne se souvenait que vaguement qu'elle était dans ce qui devait être le grenier, avec un vieux grimoire sur ses cuisses nues.

Cependant, plus elle cherchait plus ça faisait mal.

Finalement, décidant d'être heureuse de n'avoir commis aucun meurtre, elle sortit avec une serviette de bains enroulée autour de son corps.

En se retournant, elle eût un temps d'arrêt.

Sur son énorme lit se trouvait un uniforme scolaire.

Noooon ?

….

Si ?

Elle se décida à le mettre, même si elle avait l'impression d'être complètement ridicule avec cette minijupe à carreau plissée, ses hautes chaussettes blanche, ses chaussures à petit talon et son jersey noir portant l'écusson du pensionnat. Un lion sur deux pattes rugissant.

Dessous, une chemise aussi blanche que ses chaussettes.

En se regardant dans la glace, elle se trouva si…coincée ! Si…_so british _!

En même temps, elle n'était plus en Californie !

Fini les tongues, le minishort et le débardeur léger

Elle eût un sursaut lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans la glace lui rendre un sourire cruel qu'elle n'avait pas sur ses lèvres.

Ce moment angoissant fut interrompu par des coups discrets frappés à sa porte.

- Oui ?, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte.

- Votre mère m'envoie vous prévenir : le petit-déjeuner est prêt, lui répondit une voix poli de l'autre côté du battant.

- Ah…j'arrive !

- Je vous attends, la prévint le domestique qu'elle avait à présent collé aux basques.

Elle jeta un second coup d'œil au miroir. Mais celui-ci lui renvoyait l'image d'une rousse angoissée.

Reprenant un masque nonchalant et joyeux, elle sortit de la pièce.

Suivant docilement le domestique, elle ne pût s'empêcher de trouver la maison…familière.

Plus que familière, en fait.

Surtout le couloir de chêne, adjacent à sa chambre.

Le même que dans son rêve.

Pour une raison obscure, les domestiques s'étaient empressés d'interdire l'accès à celui-ci, prétextant un effondrement du toit, lorsque la belle rousse avait insisté.

Mais cette excuse ne la satisfaisait que moyennement.

Et puis…quelle idée de mettre une fille rongée par la curiosité, à côté du couloir dont on lui avait interdit l'accès.

Même Eve n'avait su résister à la tentation de la Pomme !

Poussée par sa curiosité et le sentiment de déjà-vu qui lui donnait le tournis, elle se figea face à ce couloir, le domestique continuant sa marche sans avoir remarqué son arrêt.

Elle fixa le dos de celui-ci le cœur battant avant d'avancer d'un pas dans le couloir.

Sans savoir comment c'était possible, Céleste ressentit un amalgame de sentiment suivis de près par des souvenirs.

Il ne lui appartenait pas et pourtant, c'était comme si elle les avait vécues. Les _ressentaient_ !

_« Une belle femme à la chevelure flamboyante éclata d'un rire frais tandis qu'un jeune homme lui courrait après._

_Grand, élancé, une chevelure d'ébène coupait en brosse et des yeux de glace, il poursuivait l'objet de sa convoitise d'une démarche féline._

_Il avait le look d'un rebelle des années 80 tandis que la jeune femme portait la robe beige à plusieurs épaisseurs qui n'empêchaient pourtant pas le jeune homme qui la dévorait du regard de deviner les courbes de la jeune femme._

_La ressemblance entre Céleste et la jeune femme était plus que flagrante._

_La belle rousse eût un fou rire lorsque le jeune homme la plaqua au mur. _

_- T'avoues-tu perdante, Lilith ?, demanda celui-ci en la fixant de ses profonds yeux glacier._

_- Moi ? Jamais, murmura-t-elle taquine, ses yeux myosotis fixant celui qu'elle aimait._

_Puis sans attendre autre chose, elle l'embrassa violemment, passionnément._

_Son corps se consuma tout entier dans cette étreinte passionnel._

_Elle se cola instinctivement à lui dans un feu ravageur, leur langue dansant sauvagement, sensuellement._

_- Tu vois Caïn, murmura légèrement essoufflée à l'oreille du bel éphèbe. Je ne perds jamais._

_Sur son sein, le pendentif d'ambre scintillait comme nourris par un feu intérieur tout aussi dévastateur que leur relation…. »_

Céleste s'engagea un peu plus dans le couloir, touchant le mur où cette Lilith et ce Caïn s'était embrassés, le regard vide prouvant qu'elle était toujours plongé dans sa profonde transe.

C'était sans compter le domestique qui s'était rendu compte de l'absence de sa protégée.

Une main s'abattit soudainement sur son épaule, la ramenant violemment dans le monde présent.

Sa respiration se fit erratique et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

- Mademoiselle, ce couloir est interdit d'accès, dit-il circonspect en l'entraînant dans l'allée centrale.

_« C'est bien, dit soudainement sa Conscience. Tu commences à te souvenir. Tu seras bientôt prête. »_

Ces simples mots la glacèrent d'épouvante.

Prête pour quoi ?

Mais ce ne fut que le silence qui lui répondit.

- Où donne ce couloir ?, s'enquit-elle en tentant de reprendre contenance.

En voyant le domestique se tendre, elle sût qu'il ne répondrait pas à sa prochaine question. A savoir : Qui y a-t-il de si dangereux là-dedans pour lui être interdit d'accès ?

- Aux combles, avoua-t-il réticent avant de retomber dans un mutisme profond.

« Les combles ? »

Cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait contenir le livre dont elle avait rêvé ?!

Il fallait qu'elle sache !

_« Alors vas-y »_, se manifesta une seconde fois sa « Conscience ».

« Oui, mais comment ? »

Ça lui était complètement interdit d'accès !

Et puis, elle allait partir jusqu'aux fêtes, vivre dans ce pensionnat du nord d'Oxford.

_« Avec de la patience et de la persévérance, on obtient tout… »,_ Fit savoir énigmatiquement la Voix dans sa tête.

Le gros désert intellectuel qui s'ensuivit fut donc tout à fait justifier.

Depuis quand sa Conscience se faisait « sage » ?

Elle abandonna rapidement l'idée de trouver une réponse satisfaisante à ses questions et mit de côté sa méfiance en entrant dans l'énorme salle à manger où sur une table (énorme, elle aussi) avait été servi des plats gargantuesques, sa famille assise sur les magnifiques (elles aussi) chaises sculptées en bois banc (elles aussi, là encore).

Elle prit place à côté de son frère, en face de sa sœur.

- Alors, bien dormi ?, s'enquis sa mère entre sa sœur et son père.

- Comme un bébé, affirma-t-elle en prenant une bouchée d'omelettes servis dans son assiette.

- On doit être là-bas dans quinze minutes, prévint impatiente Rosa.

- Tu es nerveuse ?, s'enquit mine de rien sa sœur jumelle.

- Pas du tout, nia-t-elle avec tant de véhémence que ce pouvait être vraie, l'intéressée lançant un regard de travers à Céleste.

Céleste eût une moue amusée à l'encontre de sa petite sœur, vite remplacé par une mine contrite en voyant sa mère les regardés.

Rosa avait toujours été la plus angoissée des trois, alors qu'au contraire, elle n'avait rien pour être stressée.

Tout le contraire de Céleste….

- Si tu le dis, ne pût-elle s'empêcher de répliquer.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher Céleste, la prévint sa mère en mettant un terme au duel de regard des jumelles. Ton père est sur le point de terminer son journal.

Elle lui fit les gros yeux, l'empêchant de ronchonner.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, de toute façon, prétexta la belle rousse en se souvenant des flashs d'images qu'elle subissait depuis leur arrivée.

Eh bah ! C'est foutu, si ça commençait comme ça !

Les yeux noisette de sa mère se fixèrent un instant aux siens tandis qu'elle leur demandait :

- Vous avez mis vos bagages dans la limousine ?

« Un cadeau de grand-tonton », ne pût s'empêcher de penser cyniquement Céleste.

- Tout est prêt, assura-t-elle en inspirant profondément pour ne pas perdre la tête sous les assauts de pensée et de flashs.

Le silence s'installa tandis que Céleste se rappelait soudainement les informations _si gentiment_ données dans le train par le fantôme mutant.

- Qui est Chloé Sullivan ?, demanda-t-elle brusquement à ses parents.

Voilà, la question avait été posée.

Bien instinctivement et sans aucune subtilité, mais c'était toujours ça.

Son père cessa sa lecture sacrée de son quotidien préféré, la fixant d'un regard inquisiteur que Céleste n'aima pas du tout.

Quant à sa mère, plus démonstratif, elle s'étouffa avec la gorgée de jus d'orange qu'elle buvait.

- Où as-tu entendu ce nom ?, demanda son père.

- Aucune idée, lui mentit-elle en jouant parfaitement sa sotte. Mais il me trotte dans la tête et je me demandais si ce n'était pas une cousine éloignée ou quelque chose d'approchant.

En même temps, elle se voyait mal dire qu'elle tenait cette info d'un fantôme tueur de folles hystériques.

_« Ca la fout mal, en effet. En même temps depuis le temps, ils doivent se douter qu'une lumière manque dans ta pauvre caboche, non ? », Ironisa mauvaise ce qui lui servait de Conscience._

Ignorant sa remarque, elle s'avoua à elle-même que son excuse parut moyennement satisfaire à ses parents.

- La fille de ton grand-oncle, répondit avec la même réticente que le domestique sa mère.

Ce qui réveilla en puissance sa méfiance.

- De celui qui vient de mourir ?, s'enquit Liam incrédule.

Son père hocha la tête, replongeant dans la lecture de son journal.

C'était peut-être mal de penser cela, Céleste en avait conscience, cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester son père.

Une antipathie latente qui se réveillait à chaque fois qui la prenait de haut où la fixait comme si elle était une menace.

Des fois, elle surprenait son regard méprisant posé sur elle et cela lui donnait des envies de meurtres dévastatrices.

_Elle_, elle le percevait comme une menace.

Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle sentait que si danger il y a, cela viendrait sûrement de lui.

Son propre père, vous rendez-vous compte ?

- Et nous partons de ce pas, l'interrompit dans ses pensées impérieusement son père en reposant le journal à côté de son assiette.

Sa Conscience émit un reniflement dédaigneux avant de replonger dans son mutisme.

**« Eh bah, ça commence bien ! »,** ne pût-elle s'empêcher de penser.

* * *

Le trajet fut court et anormalement silencieux.

Céleste ressassait ses pensées et sa petite découverte, Rosa se triturait nerveusement les doigts tandis que Liam bougonnait des paroles incompréhensibles, la tête baissée.

La limousine, si blanche que la regardait trop longtemps pouvait vous rendre aveugle, se gara sur l'une des places principales du parking à l'extérieur du pensionnat.

En sortant, Liam ne pût s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration.

- C'est chicot dans le coin, commenta-t-il.

Ses sœurs, quant à elles, eurent du mal à s'en remettre tant la vue était époustouflante.

En premier plan, on pouvait voir le grillage semblable à du diamant sous les rayons de soleil.

En son centre, un portail noir comme la nuit, brillant de mille éclats.

Derrière ce portail grand ouvert, se trouvait l'avant-cour.

Les adolescents prirent leur bagages en mode « pilotage automatique » tant ils étaient peu habitué à autant de richesse.

- Est-ce qu'on va devoir manger avec un milliard de fourchettes et de cuillères ?, demanda soudainement Liam.

Voilà, il n'y avait que lui pour casser la magie du moment.

- Bah quoi ?, se défendit-il alors que dans un même mouvement, les jumelles tournèrent la tête vers lui, réprobatrices. Je plaisante.

La même moue dubitative qu'elles arborèrent lui montra qu'elles ne le croyaient pas.

- Et c'est toi, l'aîné ?, s'enquit narquoise Céleste. On est mal barré.

- Tu l'as dit Jumelle, approuva Rosa alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur l'allée pavé.

Après ça, il n'y eût aucune autre remarque désobligeante pour la simple et bonne raison que l'édifice qui se trouvait devant eux, leur coupèrent le souffle.

Enorme, il laissait un sentiment de déjà-vu à la belle rousse, qui ne pût s'empêcher de penser que le bâtiment avait plus l'air d'être sortie de terre plutôt que construit.

A des kilomètres à la ronde, on ne voyait que ça.

D'un blanc étincelant, il devait faire la taille d'une cathédrale autant en longueur qu'en largeur. La façade était parsemée de fenêtres et lorsque Céleste baissa la tête, elle remarqua le hall, un espace libre, qui devait sûrement faire sa maison californienne, soutenant un toit où se réfugiait en cas d'averse par d'énormes colonnes grecs.

Le hall donnait sur une enfilade de couloir où des casiers avaient été mis.

Les adolescents regardaient cela avec ébahissement, leur père marchant à grandes enjambée devant eux, les obligeant à accélérer la cadence.

- Céleste, ça va ?, s'enquit inquiète Rosa.

Celle-ci, blême, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration, ne l'écouta pas, bien trop prise qu'elle était dans une avalanche d'images qui sortaient de son subconscient.

_« Assise sur l'herbe grasse, protégé des rayons du soleil par les branches d'un arbre centenaire, la voluptueuse rousse contemplait avec passion un beau brun aux yeux de glace._

_- Crois-tu que les Sœurs nous retrouverons ?, demanda soudainement la jeune femme._

_- Certainement, lui avoua en toute franchise le brun. Mais… (Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme qui en frissonna) Profitons des heures qu'il nous reste, _my love_._

_La belle rousse hocha de la tête. Puis ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. »_

Céleste en eût le souffle coupé, avant de replonger bien malgré elle dans ce maelström de sentiments.

_« Des cris. Partout._

_Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une seule femme qui criait._

_Une autre rousse._

_Plus belle que toutes celles que Céleste n'avait jamais vues._

_Elle portait une robe améthyste qui faisait ressortir la couleur (identique_)_ de ses yeux._

_Il n'y avait pas de bâtiment immense, de cour paradisiaque._

_Plus rien._

_A part, cette femme._

_A l'intérieur d'un cercle de glyphe, elle hurlait la douleur qu'elle ressentait._

_Des femmes habillées en rouge récitaient des incantations en une langue inconnue, leurs voiles cachant la totalité de leur visage, seul leurs yeux étant visibles._

_Au milieu de leur ronde se trouvait la jeune femme martyrisée._

_Elles avaient réussies à l'avoir._

_Une rage incommensurable naquit dans le cœur dans le cœur de la démone._

_Rapidement stoppé par une énorme vague de douleur, qui lui fit sortir ses crocs, ses yeux devenant entièrement rouge, sclères_(1)_ comprises. _

_- Pourquoi !?, s'écria-t-elle soudainement en se ruant vers les femmes qui continuait leurs incantations impassibles. C'est __**moi**__ qui vous ai créés !_

_- Justement Mère, dit l'une des femmes en sortant du cercle de femmes. Vous êtes la cause de tous nos soucis, de tous nos maux. Nous rétablissons l'équilibre de la Nature en vous enfermant avec votre époux._

_- Non ! Pas cela, il me tuera !, la supplia folle -à présent- de terreur la démone._

_N'ayant plus rien à perdre, elle tapa sur la barrière invisible. Une explosion se fit, la projetant au centre du cercle de glyphes rougeoyant._

_- Larissa, supplia-t-elle, n'ayant plus la force de bouger._

_- Ainsi a été jugé vos infamies, les Sanguinaire et moi nous vous punissons à l'exil éternel. Mourrez, dit-elle implacable._

_Elle souleva u instant son voile, faisant apparaître un fin et beau visage, des cheveux roux aux reflets prononcés de blond et des yeux d'un bleu de ciel d'été._

_Ses yeux s'assombrirent quelques instants avant que sa mère ne se recroqueville en position fœtale, se tenant la tête entre ses mains._

_- Non, non, non, non, psalmodia-t-elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière, un filet de sang coulant de ses narines._

_La douleur était insoutenable, son pendentif de mit soudainement à chauffer et… »_

Céleste, la héla pour la énième fois sa sœur.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

_« Ah le bon vieux temps ! », s'exclama amère sa Conscience._

Hors de question qu'elle l'appelle autrement. Ce serait croire en ce qu'elle voyait dans son esprit, ce qui était insensé pour toute personne sensé.

- Hein ?, répondit-elle en levant des yeux vides vers sa sœur.

Elles s'étaient arrêtées au milieu de l'allée pavée, s'attirant le regard de certains pensionnaires habillés étrangement en blanc.

Tous la regardaient comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

Sa sœur s'inquiéta en avisant le teint gris de la rousse et son air traumatise.

- Ça va ?, demanda en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Elle hocha frénétiquement de la tête – plus pour se convaincre elle-même que quiconque-, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

- Oui, hum, mentit-elle. Bon, on rattrape les autres avant de les perdre ?

Rosa fixa un instant sa jumelle, remarquant l'étincelle de pur terreur dans ses yeux.

Cela l'inquiéta davantage, mais elle connaissait suffisamment sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle ne lui dirait rien si elle ne voulait pas. Comme tout de suite, par exemple.

Après un bref soupir, elle reprit la route, suivit de la belle rousse qui avait l'allure d'un zombie shooté aux amphétamines.

Leur frère et leur père les attendaient au bout de l'allée, impatients.

Céleste inspira brusquement en essayant d'oublier ce moment traumatisant.

Elle avait peur.

Ce moment lui avait paru si réel ! Si intense ! Plus qu'aucun souvenir.

Comme si elle avait éprouvée d'elle-même la haine qui dévorait ses entrailles, ce désespoir et cette profonde douleur. Elle décida d'enfouir ça dans une partie sombre de son intellect en attendant d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Tout le long du chemin, les adolescents en uniforme blancs l'épièrent.

Du brouillard régénérateur d'où elle se trouvait, Céleste ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer un en particulier.

Il la fixait de ses yeux de glace, faisant battre à un rythme plus qu'anormal son cœur.

Encore un peu et elle défaillait !

Elle l'identifia immédiatement : l'homme de ses visions !

Elle se détourna de son regard magnétique avec peine, s'évitant ainsi de nouveaux flash-backs.

_« Caïn », fit simplement sa Conscience…._émue ?

Elle eût tout de suite encore plus peur, ses doutes se concrétisant.

La voix qu'elle entendait n'était pas celle de sa Conscience mais de…de quoi ?

_« De qui, je te prie ! »_

**Oh non.**

La seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Céleste à ce moment-là, fut un : « Et merde », résumant bien ce qui allait suivre.

Dans la merde, elle le serait jusqu'au cou !

* * *

_*(1)Sclère :Partie blanche de nos yeux._

Voilii, voiloouuuu ! ALORS, des reviews, please ! il faut bien que je me nourrisse !


End file.
